Fan Service
by Berufura
Summary: Does the word "Fanservice" make you squeak? Go on and read! BETA'D VERSION.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Service**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Huge thanks to Featherain for betareading this fiction!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In a peaceful morning at Varia's household, there lived six men. Wait, but make that six _powerful _men. And when I say powerful, it doesn't have to be a muscular and body-well-built man. They were the heart of the mafia, and the Varia is an assassin squad. From the six men I mentioned, the one that is quiet but yet _so_ scary is the boss, Xanxus. One is loud as if to proclaim that the world is to end soon, and that is the second in command, Squalo. The other is the flamboyant gaylord, Lussuria. The second youngest one to ever be recruited is a narcistic psycho who claimed himself as a prince, Belphegor. Then you have the baby named Mammon who is under a curse of staying a child forever. At last, but certainly not least, the youngest of the Varia (if you don't count the cursed child of course) is an emotionless, monotone, and bland guy, Fran. That's all.

Ah… someone is missing. Yes! There's another one who's always being forgotten. Not to mention, he's the ugliest member, but he has a kind heart that will only work to his beloved boss, Xanxus. His name is Levi.

"Oi, Xanxus! There's a huge problem outta here!" yelled Squalo to Xanxus. Not that that would make Xanxus actually listened. He was just sitting comfortably in his chair with his legs up on the table, sleeping.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII!" Squalo's voice echoed to be heard everywhere at a three km radius and more.

But still, no movement from Xanxus. He was just giving a small "hmph".

Squalo gave one more "VOI", until the latter speaks up, "You're disturbing my sleep, trash. Get outta my room," grumbled Xanxus, not even bothering to flicker his eyelids.

"VOIIII! I said there's a huge problem outta here!" Squalo swung his sword constantly until an empty bottle of beer sailed high above and smashed into the man near the eyes. "You jerk of a boss! What was that for?!"

"Ushishishi… New conditioner for your hair, huh, Squa-lo?" Belphegor snickered, watching their 'dates' as he passed by.

"You damn brat! I'm gon-"

"You trashes fix that problem, hurry," Xanxus cut his line.

"Huh? What problem?" ask Bel.

"Get outta my room, trashes."

"It's not yet over, damn boss!"

"Hmph."

And finally, through curse words and more property damage, the two was removed from his room.

"Bel! I want you to take care of this problem, it seems like that jerk of a boss had handed it to me anyway. Take Fran to accompany you!" said Squalo.

"I said what problem? I'm not handling peasants' problem you know, ushishishi..."

"It's... More than terrible," Squalo lower his voice, making it sounds like somebody-is-going-to-die.

"Huh?"

"I will take it as a mission for you two to handle! So, here, I've prepared the information!" Squalo handed some papers to Belphegor, surprising the teenage boy slightly in speed.

"Oh, a mission? It's been a while," Bel grinned widely. He then made his way to Fran's room, opening the door without knocking like the usual.

"Senpai... Can you knock before you come in?" Fran's dull eyes stared at Bel.

"No, I can't. You know why? Because I'm a prince! Ushishishi!"

"It seems like you don't know what is _privacy_ means," said Fran with his monotone voice. "What if you open my door while I'm changing my clothes or somewhat, and you carelessly see me wearing nothing but a towel?"

"Isn't that great? Shishi... Therefore, all you need is what they called as _key,_" Bel smirked.

"Great, yeah, perverted fake prince. Remember when I've finally locked my door that day? You know it was locked but you forced to come in and what I got was a broken door. I lived in this room without any door on the next days after. It gave me mental trauma," Bel's smirk faded as he heard Fran's explanation.

"So what takes you here, to the _peasant's_ small, dirty, and dusty room?" asked Fran, even though is room was in fact clean and tidy.

"Squalo gave us a mission, froggy peasant."

"What mission?"

"Here," Bel gave Fran the papers. "The prince is too lazy to read it. It doesn't have any picture. Moreover, the font is not princely; it will damage prince's sight."

Fran ignored him and read the papers, studied it, then nodded. "Is that all? Let's go, senpai, we can do it in no time."

"Okay, ushishishi..."

Fran sighed, going off to collect a large suitcase that Squalo had told them to bring as they exited from Varia's mansion, walking to somewhere that Fran-only-knew. There were only two of them and only Fran knew what the mission was for.

"So who is the victim of the prince?" asked Bel, playing his knife on his hand with a sick, sadistic grin.

"There's no need to kill people, Bel-senpai..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, Squalo was just... Ah, here it is."

"What?"

"The place we're searching for, of course. Tch, but it seems like it's already closed. We have to find another place before sun sets."

Before they knew it, they were hopping places, crossing rivers, climbing mountains, passing through jungles of monkeys and so on.

That _is_ Varia Quality after all.

Nonetheless, not long after that, the sun sets and they found themselves getting... lost.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I know it's too short, I'm really sorry.

But since the title is Fan Service, what do you think will be happened to them? *blink*

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Service**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Again, huge thanks to Featherain for betareading this fiction!

A fanservice for B26 lovers. I'm just an innocent kid so I'm sorry there are no extreme yaoi here ;_; Ahaha, just kidding about me being innocent kid. But it's true, there won't be any extreme yaoi, sorry. (I don't even know what I meant by extreme yaoi *shot*)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Bel-senpai," Fran called his senior's name in a bored voice. A simple response replied him.

"What?"

"Do you think that we're...lost? And my GPS is not working, neither my cell phone."

Bel quickly checked his GPS and cell phone too, but it's also didn't work due to the terrible signals. "Stupid frog, I thought you knew the whole way seeing as you ever so confidently brought the prince here," Bel said sarcastically. "The sun is setting, and we must find a shelter."

"Okay. Can't refuse anyway," Fran agreed, deadpanning his older senpai.

Finally, they found a good place for them to sleep, at least just for tonight. It was in the middle of a forest. There was pond nearby, so Fran figured that they wouldn't die of thirst as they could just boil the water there. They built a tent made from branches and large leaves, but unfortunately, they could only make one of it since it became dark soon. They had no choice but to sleep together in that tent. Of course, thanks to Belphegor's cleverness, they made something to separate between the two as they slept. Fran had fished and made a campfire to roast the fish, but he was only able to catch one.

"You could only catch one, stupid frog? The prince should get more," Belphegor pouted slightly, glaring at the tiny piece they called 'dinner'.

"Then catch them yourself, fake prince," Fran retorted, shaving the skin off a stick he found on the ground. "You should be grateful I'm even sharing this with you."

He skewered the fish with a shaved stick, raising it above the flickering flames while Belphegor just stared at him. Once they had finished roasting, they ate it together.

Well, the self-proclaimed prince got three-quarters of the fish while Fran got the rest of the one-quarter.

Selfish prince.

Time goes by and it started to rain, so they had to crawl into the mutated tent and spent the night there. The fire was slowly dying as the rain became heavier. Cold, that's what they felt. At least Bel could still bear it, but Fran just couldn't.

It was about 1 or 2 in the morning when Belphegor woke up due to Fran's trembling voice. No wait, it wasn't his voice, it was his breath. The blond teenager had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't like he was going to let his partner to die in front of his very own eyes as much as he had previously wished for. Most of all, his death won't be held in an elite way.

He saw Fran curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped his knees. It seemed like he wasn't able to create illusions of blankets and fireplaces to warm him up. Bel threw out the separator between them, attempting to wake the tiny boy up. Teal eyes blinked open slowly in a sleepy manner, facing the larger boy.

"Oi froggy, are you okay?"

"Bzzh, zzh... I-I'm free-ee-zing...to d-death, B-bel-se… zzen-pai," His teeth chattered uncontrollably as his tongue randomly stuck between his teeth and back into his mouth, clutching his body in a failure try to stop it from shivering. His words lost the monotone. His jaw clattered the most.

Bel frowned in thought as he went over on how he could help warm up Fran. He checked over his items, but there was nothing from the mansion other than weapons. Bel couldn't go outside because it was raining heavily in fear he would then end up just like Fran's current condition. He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Fran.

"Froggy, tell me, what's inside that suitcase?" Belphegor demanded as pointed at the suitcase that Fran brought.

"I-i-it's not sszomthing y-y-you can u-use," Fran protested weakly, not even trying to think of a clever insult towads his senpai. The shivering seemed to have slowed down, having Belphegor panic in fear of Fran having hypothermia.

Bel lay himself down beside Fran, looking at his sick frog, as the thoughts wouldn't stop going off in his brain. It seems like he had no other choice he had decided –body heat was most essential, so he moved closer to Fran and held Fran's hands to warm Fran up in some sort of awkward attempt to hug him. Belphegor then pressed his forehead against Fran's. Unable to keep conscious at that time, the young teal haired boy didn't protest. His body began to get better as it had started to shiver once more, warming itself up.

Bel didn't stop clutching Fran's hands for the rest of the night.

_Morning_

The rain had stopped, the sun had risen. The sunshine touched Fran's eyelids, filling them up with light as it woke him up.

'_What the hell is this?_'

"Bel-senpai," his emotionless voice and facade came back. He moved his head a bit so his forehead won't touch his senior's again. "Bel-senpai," he repeated. Fran tried to pull his hands away from Belphegor's but blonde's hand held on stronger than Fran had predicted.

"Bel-senpai..." he called his senior again, whispering however this time. He silently took a look into his senior's eyes, the eyes hidden behind the bangs.

He knew he couldn't remove them or else the boy would definitely not let him see another day. He didn't know what to do. Should he let his hand continue to be held by Belphegor until frogs know when, or should he wake Bel up to let his hands go?

"Yo, Froggy. Warmed up already?" Belphegor suddenly woke up and rubbed his eyes, which means in Fran's mind that the hands were no longer holding on to each other.

"Yeah, thanks," Fran thanked him as much as he could in his usual bored, drawling tone. '_Now I remember why he held my hands._'

"So where is the prince and his kouhai going today?" Belphegor asked, grinning his trademark grin.

"We're getting out from this forest, of course," Fran looked on from his dead-like GPS and cell phone.

"There," Bel pointed to _something_. "You could have that before we go."

Fran turned his head to the direction his senior told him to look. "Fish...es?" There were so many fishes Bel had caught last night, knowing that they would have come to them at midnight. Yep, right before the rain comes.

"Yeah, you can eat it raw, so we don't have to prepare the campfire again."

"Okay," Fran was just looking at the fishes dully. "Bel-senpai, if you don't eat now, I'll eat them all and leave nothing to you," Fran yelled as he raced towards him, snatching one of them.

"The prince doesn't eat raw fish anyways. Sushi is an exception, though, ushishishi..." Bel answered in a high manner, laughing away. He continued to sit there, watching Fran's head bob up and down, eating the breakfast, tearing the meat from the fish's body. A few minutes passed before the short teal haired boy finally wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking over back to his Varia partner.

"Let's go, senpai, I've finished eating. We can't waste our time again," Fran announced as he took the suitcase.

"Look who's talking," a grin formed on Bel's face.

They jumped from branch to branch, until they finally met the end of the forest. "I thought this forest was larger," Belphegor said, staring downwards in a thoughtful look, as he faced Fran. They were able to reach the town already, but yet...

There was no one. It was like some sort of desolate landscape.

"Here's the town again," Fran trailed off, but yet feeling somewhat happy, although he didn't show it. He then took a step forward before tripping and falling off onto the older man's body. "Ouch," Fran sweat dropped and whispered, "I'm dead."

"Look what did you do, Froggy..." Bel grinned in anger.

"Sorry, I slipped," Fran replied quickly, his elbows out to try to prop himself up before –

"Pause."

"What?" Fran asked, puzzled as his eyes blinked, stopping where he was.

"And back forward," Bel said as he placed his hands around Fran's waist and pulled Fran closer to him like when he fell onto lanky teenager's body earlier.

"Ouch," he protested again even though no pain was inflicted. "Oh, I'm really dead now," he whispered to himself the second time.

"Why is this peasant wanting to be dead? Or... Is it because you're very close to the prince that you could die from his sheer hotness?" Belphegor grinned as he bragged, his hands were still holding onto Fran.

"Bel-senpai, release me," Fran pleaded in a monotone manner.

"Not going to. This is your punishment because you slipped and fell onto the prince," His grin continued to widen if possible, stretching across his pale face.

"Oh, man..." Fran was tired of trying to get himself up, but he knew it was futile. Unknowingly, his neck weakened and his head dropped onto the older man's chest. "Too dead."

"Ushishishi... You're too weak. How can you release yourself if I were your enemy?"

"I'll just use my illusion. Illusionists do not need to have physical strength, do they?"

"Why won't you try it to me?" Bel smirked sarcastically.

"Do you wish to meet your end? It's lethal, senpai. I'm afraid you won't like it because you will not die in such a 'princely' way as you may proclaim."

"Hmm," Bel's smirk faded, his voice softening.

"So, do you mind letting me go?" Fran pointed to Belphegor's hand as his eyebrows arched in question.

"Froggy."

"What?"

"Nothing, ushishishi..." Belphegor said immediately, releasing Fran at the very least. Fran was quick on getting up to prevent his senior the advantage to pull him down again. "Help the prince to get up, Froggy," he then commanded, tugging on the hand Fran offered to help as he found himself pulled up.

"Hey, my GPS is working now, we're going to the north," announced Fran, his hands clutched upon the device as the light from it flickered about on Fran's pale face.

"Where are we going again?" Belphegor asked, his head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"To the place we can do our mission, senpai," Fran drawled, storing away the object.

"Ushishi... That sounds _fun_."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Where do you think they are going? ;)

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan Service**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Again, haha, a very huge thanks to Featherain for betareading this fiction!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we going again?" asked Bel.

"To the place where our mission takes place, senpai," Fran replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his idiotic partner.

"Ushishi... That sounds _fun_."

And they continued on, going north, north and (again) north, until they finally met a random person to ask.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where this is?" Fran flailed his arms around for attention lazily before he went on to unfold the piece of paper Squalo gave had given them. Since the long haired commander really didn't know the exact location of where their mission took place, he drew it based on his so-called '_supershark'_ memory.

And it was super. Super stupid.

"Oh, you must turn left at the third intersection, then go straight until you meet a traffic light, and then turn right, and then you'll see another traffic light, then turn right, then..."

"Okay -okay, thanks, sir. You're a big help," Fran cut the man off monotonously before he turned around quickly leaping off to the surprise of the man down below.

Belphegor didn't ask any questions, like, where _exactly_ they are going to. He was just followed Fran with his stupid grin on his face and a knife held tightly by his right hand.

_Meanwhile in Varia HQ_

"VOOOIII! Where the hell are those brats? It's been more than a night!" a flying wine glass sailed high above gracefully before it struck onto his head.

"Shut the hell up, trash," Xanxus grumbled -the one who threw the wine glass –greatly disturbed by the noise as he wrenched off another chunk of meat from his turkey leg.

"What did you tell them to do, Squ-chan?" Lussuria placed his palm on his cheek. "I'm worried about them!" the colourful man wailed, swaying his hips around as he clasped his hands together beneath his chin.

"I just gave them such a simple task to do!" Squalo shouted in annoyance, swinging his sword back and forth, not aware of the fact that he might break something.

"What is it?" asked Xanxus and Lussuria in unison. It was like a duet, really. You have the grumbly low male voice, with the ear-splitting high pitched girly voice of a woman (who was a man in reality).

Squalo crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

"Hmm..."

"Oi, froggy, the prince doesn't like the way they look at us," Belphegor said aloud as he looked at the villagers of the town. They were frozen in stance, their faces and bodies frozen with fear as their eyes darted towards the two.

"That's not us, Bel-senpai, but your knife on your hand," Fran replied calmly, his eyes flashing to the silver knife shining from the light and to the people who still haven't moved a centimetre yet.

"They should have looked at us with pride, because I'm a prince after all, ushishishi," Belphegor laughed on as he kept on twirling the knife around his hand. "They're just peasants to me."

"Poor them," Fran said with the smallest of empathy as he shook his head.

"Hey, you're a peasant too, froggy," Belphegor whined, wincing.

"And you would warm the peasant up?" Fran shot back, not even bothering to look at the blond teenage boy.

"No, stupid. That's because you're the _prince's _frog, ushishi,"

"So which one am I? _Your_ frog or a peasant?"

"Both," Belphegor smirked as if it all made sense from his mouth. Fran sighed.

"Stupid fake prince. That's too stupid of you to make a frog a peasant. A frog cannot even hear you," Fran said that with a super-monotonic voice and mimic to go along.

"The _frog_ cannot hear me?"

"Yes, it can't," Fran nodded.

"But the _frog_ is just responded to me,"

Silence.

"I forgot that I am _your_ frog, your highness,"

"And why is that?" Bel prepared three knives on his hand.

"Obviously, because I'm not a real frog,"

And those three knives landed perfectly on Fran's frog hat.

"Then, starting from now, you're a real frog."

"No."

"Yes!" Belphegor chanted back childishly, stomping his feet with added effects.

"Ah, here we are, Bel-senpai. We're arrived. Finally our mission will be completed," Fran pointed to a certain shop in front of him. Not a shop, to be exact. It's a...service center.

"What? An electronic service center? What kind of hitman is he with a service center?"

Fran shook his head, "you're too noisy, senpai." Fran then walked towards the building without another word before he was soon welcomed by the employee.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" the smiling man greeted cheerily in the centre of the shop, a pressed uniform to boot.

"Yes please," Fran handed the suitcase to the employee. "Please fix this."

The employee opened the suitcase and it was a-, "oh, a fan?" he asked, his eyes widening with slight surprise.

"It seems so," said Fran.

"What? Our time –especially the prince's time was wasted by this stupid mission? A mission of fan servicing?" Belphegor exclaimed, his mouth open with dignity and shock.

"Yeah. Blame that shark, not me."

"Froggy," Bel's smile grew wider.

"Yes, Bel-senpai?"

A thousand knives -no wait, that's a bit cliché -twenty knives stabbed Fran's entire body at once, making him look like a cactus.

"Ouch."

"That shark peasant!"

"Take your anger on something else other than violence on me –have you ever thought about anger management?"

**THE ****END****!**

* * *

Review please...


End file.
